


Dec 0: Welcome to the Christmas Parade

by IamDeli



Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: Ficmas 202031 One (or Two) Shots centered around Christmas, winter time, holidays, sugar and spice.
Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034
Kudos: 1





	Dec 0: Welcome to the Christmas Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Dearies!
> 
> Update 12.12.20: Sooo unfortunately rl severely derailed my plans for ficmas by swamping me with work (and anxiety) but I didn't found it fair to let you wait until Dec 30 for this piece I had already ready. I might finish the rest of Ficmas at some point but I likely won't be able to this December. Though there are lots of fleshed out ideas and partially written shots, so it's unlikely i'll abandon it completely.
> 
> As of Dec 1 I will be posting a fic each day until New Years.
> 
> If you want, you can see my teasers below or you can let it be a little surprise for each day to brighten the dark month.

As I was compiling all of these ideas, and gave them some theme or another, obviously some of them developed a dynamic of their own.  
And that's why some might have the potential to become multi chaptered fic. Soooo..let me know if you find a setting especially interesting, I guess?

And mates finally...I can't believe I've done this. I've never in my entire life cranked out this much writing in this short amount of time! Nanowrimo really does have some magic about it. Enjoy the gifts, kiddos 🎁!

**Dec 1: Snowed in - Logince**

Logan accompanied Roman on a Dragonwitch coven stalk out. They end up trapped in an old hunting cabin by a snowstorm in the middle of the imagination with nothing to entertain them for the next 24 hours. Roman grows very interested in Logan's recent reading material.

**Dec 2: Ginger/gingerbread - Moceit**

Janus comes home from a long business trip, stressed and burnt out to a nicely decorated house, the smell of gingerbread and his very lovely husband.

**Dec 3: Shopping - Prinxiety**

Roman is unduly excited about christmas shopping. Virgil finds it annoying, but also unsettling, embarrassing and so very nice.

**Dec 4: Holiday movies - Anxceit**

Virgil is cosied up for christmas break with his boyfriend in his parents otherwise empty house. They plan on nothing but eating an ungodly amount of food, relaxing and watching mushy christmas movies. They don’t actually watch anything.

**Dec 5: Ornament - Royality**

A royal Christmas Wedding. (This is essentially just the newlyweds gusching about each other :)]

**Dec 6: Hope - Intruality**

Patton spends the night before Christmas in the hospital after his boyfriend had been in a fatal crash.

**Dec 7: Cold - Roceit**

Roman is waiting impatiently for the return of his most trusted advisor and diplomat to return for the Christmas festivities at Sanders Castle.

**Dec 8: Ice-Skating - Dukeceit**

Janus isn’t ready for going ice-skating with his NHL playing boyfriend for the first time. Not really.

**Dec 9: Snowflake - Logicality**

He was eternally grateful for Patton's foresight and preparation because when the time came, he just had to say one word. OR Logan announces a code snowflake and Patton delivers on it.

**Dec 10: Candle - Analogical**

Use me with care and never leave me alone.  
(This was NOT inspired by the warning label on a candle, NO SIR.)

After Virgil finds he has the best naps in the logical Side's room and Logan has gone to desperate matters to overpower the scent left in his sheets.

**Dec 11: Mistletoe - DRLAMP**

The Art of kissing. [I just want to see them snog ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯]

**Dec 12: Tree - Moceit (Part 2 to Dec 2: Gingerbread)**

Patton had been promised a ride and some (kinda) quiet holidays.

**Dec 13: Peace - Moxiety**

Patton and Virgil are planning on spending a holiday together a few months into their relationship. Patton is a mess about everything this entails.

**Dec 14: Smell - Analogical (Part 2 to Dec 10: Candle)**

“Because you gonna burn the house down?” - “No because I’m going to start to cry and we both don’t want that.”

**Dec 15: Ring - Loceit**

If you asked Logan then he would say that they were good. Comfortable, running smooth, fitting together. No need for change at all. 

**Dec 16: North Pole - Creativitwins**

“Had I known that penance is so easy, Roman, you need to believe me, I had done it before.” 

**Dec 17: Mittens - Royality**

Patton is an okay student, an okay friend and prefers not to look in the mirror too closely. Needless to say he is a bit shell shocked when Roman Sanders starts flirting with him.

**Dec 18: Presents - DRLAMP**

Logan is tired. It has been a long year and he is tired. He has accomplished nothing and he isn’t sure how to improve to be heard and tolerated again amongst the other Sides.

**Dec 19: Christmas jumpers - Moceit (Part 3 to Dec 2: Gingerbread and Dec 12. Tree)**

Janus is aware that they look like a bit of a gay clichè but he honestly couldn’t give two fucks about it when Patton is this happy.

**Dec 20: Love - DRLAMP**

A spell gone wrong leaves Patton de-aged. The newly five-year old is not what everyone who knows and loves adult-Patton expects. 

**Dec 21: Star - Gen**

Janus is an immensely successful and well known lawyer. Over the years he had taken countless pro bono cases in favour of abused or neglected children. Now he feels like it’s time to take a step back from his work and start his own family.

**Dec 22: Mulled Wine - Logicality**

When left to one's own devices unwillingly, with annoying urges and confusing emotions it was the most logical thing in the world to overindulge in something that could help with all three of one’s predicaments. Wasn’t it?

**Dec 23: Traditions - Logince**

When Roman was ending his work night he usually hurried home as fast as possible. But tonight he’s hungry and his ankle hurts too much to walk even one step further.

**Dec 24: Midnight - Intrulogical**

This could have gone horrible in so many ways that Remus is pretty grateful that it’s only about a pint of blood on the polished marble floor.

**Dec 25: Christmas Dinner - Logicality**

Since Patton lived with the Sanders Clan and their Master Vampire Logan Sanders he had never been summoned for Dinner. Until this Christmas Eve.

**Dec 26: Box - Loceit**

Jan almost choked on her Chai Latte when the unfairly attractive, very tall and obviously stressed Woman behind the counter shouted “Ultimate Christmas Cookie Boy for Janice!?” 

**Dec 27: Joy - Gen (Part 2 to Dec 21: Star)**

It’s Christmas and after six months in Janus’ care his adoptive son feels safe enough to start talking. 

**Dec 28: Shiver - Loceit**

Logan desperately needs a few lessons in self-care. But until Janus manages to hammer this into his thick skull he takes on the care work, for better or worse.

**Dec 29: Sleigh - Prinxiety**

It was going to be Virgil's first official event without his parents and he had been nervous since the invitation came weeks ago. The prince had personally invited him to the Christmas Ball.

**Dec 30: Countdown - Loceit**

Logan had not expected it to be like this, not ever. Because had he, he maybe wouldn’t have done it. But he was glad that his evaluation had been wrong as he was laying face down on a soft blanket, more relaxed than he had ever been in his life.

**Dec 31: New Beginnings - Anxceit**

In Virgil's humble opinion the whole year has been a gigantic shit show and he was tired. His best friend Patton still had the audacity to bully him into applying for an apprenticeship with the fancy new tattoo shop in town.


End file.
